


Fake A Smile, Move On.

by Thekittywhofails



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, NXT - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekittywhofails/pseuds/Thekittywhofails
Summary: Sometimes it's just better to fake a smile and move on.





	

Face dripping with blood, she holds onto every last bit of hope, and the crowd feels the same. But Sasha's leg simply couldn't bare the pain anymore. Sasha had tapped in stereo, Charlotte becoming a 4 time WWE Women's champion. The crowd dropped boos followed by silence. WWE screwed Sasha over _again._

Sasha was once the top heel in NXT, having back to back match of the year candidates. From her match with Becky at Unstoppable to her match with Bayley at Respect, there were high hopes in her being a top star. "We Want Sasha" chants erupted almost every arena for months until Sasha finally got her title match on RAW after Battleground. After a long year of being an afterthought, Sasha finally got what she deserved, and rightfully so, she won. _"You deserve it." "Yes! Yes! Yes!"_ Chants broke out, it was a feel good moment.

Fast forward only 5 months later, Sasha has won the title back 2 more times, but only on RAW. Every time she defended it on pay per view, she could never get the job done, and tonight was no different. Sasha didn't want it to be this way, her first women's title reign was supposed to set the tone of her career. She wanted her first main roster title reign to be memorable, just like her NXT one. But that wasn't the case, over a bruised back, WWE made her drop the title. Although some of the matches she's been in were indeed history making matches, it didn't feel like that because everyone wanted Sasha to finally keep her title. And of course, she doesn't get a rematch clause, so right now it's a mystery of where her career is heading.

Which is why as soon as Sasha came from the curtain, Bayley was sure to be there for her girl. She can see the disappointment in Sasha's face, knowing she didn't deserve this. How can you go from winning NXT match of the year in 2015 to losing 0-5 in PPV title matches in 2016? Why bother giving the title to Sasha if she's gonna lose it a few weeks later? Bayley was upset at how WWE creative did this to her. This made Sasha look weak in every aspect.

They arrive at the hotel, Bayley taking all of the bags up to the room, and then coming back down to help Sasha walk. 'Fuck it' Bayley thought, lifting the smaller woman and carrying her wedding style to the room. All Sasha could do was wrap her bruised arms around Bayley's neck and rest her head down.

Bayley softly puts Sasha on the bed, then got some ice packs that she had gotten from the doctors. She puts 2 in the fridge, then getting the other 2 and putting one on Sasha's leg, the other on Sasha's nose. Bayley lays down next to her, tears starting to flow down Sasha's face, as she thought about just how messed up her career has been.

_"Everything's going to be okay, Sasha. I promise. Don't think about the past. Sometimes it's just better to fake a smile, and move on."_

It doesn't take Sasha much to shrug at what Bayley said.

She always tries to find the positives in situations like this, but sometimes it's just not the case. Although she knows Sasha won't believe it, the hugger wraps her hand around Sasha's, in reassurance that everything _will be okay._


End file.
